Atrapados en el Mundo Muggle
by LuluPotterWeasly
Summary: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna y Draco por un accidente son enviados al mundo muggle
1. Chapter 1

**Atrapados en el Mundo Muggle**

Capitulo 1: personajes

Han pasado varios meses desde la derrota del Señor Tenebroso.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville y Draco regresaron a Hogwarts, ahora estudian en el mis curso que Ginny y Luna.

Harry y Ginny volvieron a hacer novios después de que el ojiverde le contará todo sobre los horrocruxes y los problemas que tuvo que pasar al principio.

Ron y Hermione hablaron sobre el beso sucedido en media guerra y se confesaron que ambos estaban enamorados del otro, desde ese momento su relación empezó siendo una de las parejas más hermosas de todo el colegio, aclarando que todavía tenían sus típicas peleas.

Neville y Luna habían tenido una relación de 5 meses (N.A. no me maten por hacer que ello hayan terminado) la cual decidieron terminar debido a que el amor que sentían solo era fraternal y decidieron seguir siendo amigos como siempre debieron ser.

Draco seguía odiando a las sangre sucia, traidores a la sangre y era verdad que con Potter ya no se molestaban pero su plática no pasaba de un "hola"

Capitulo: un día ¿normal?

Era un Lunes por la mañana todos los alumnos de Hogwarts seguían en sus dormitorios a excepción de una castaña que había despertado hace media hora donde ya no pudo volver a dormir así que mejor se decidió a leer algo de lectura" ligera" mientras esperaba a sus amigos y obvio para ir a desayunar al Gran Comedor.

Ya habían pasado 45 minutos desde que Hermione se había despertado y como se dio cuenta que ninguno bajaba decidió ir ella sola cuando en es momento apareció una pelirroja.

-Buenos días Herms – saludo Ginny asustando a la castaña

-Ginny buenos días me asustaste – mientras dejaba su libro y se paraba del sillón para ir con su amiga.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto la pelirroja- no deberías estar en el Gran Comedor desayunando

-Sí pero los estaba esperando

- Bueno ya no tienes que esperar más, hay que irnos.

-Pero ¿Harry y Ron?, no debemos esperarlos – insistió la castaña

-Nah!, si los esperamos es seguro que no lleguemos a desayunar – menciono la ojimiel – así que andando.

Las dos muchachas salieron por el retrato de la Dama Gorda mientras hablaban sobre cualquier cosa. Al entrar al Gran Comedor vieron que las 4 mesas estaban casi vacías y eso solo podía significar que ya era demasiado tarde.

*5 minutos más tarde*

Hermione y Ginny terminaron de desayunar al igual que Luna y Neville.

-Hasta que se decidieron aparecer- reclamo Ginny a los recién llegados

-Lo sentimos nos quedamos dormidos

-Ja, lo creo de ti más no de Harry – dijo la pequeña pelirroja

-Bueno ya dejen de pelear y desayunen rápido – ordeno la castaña – solo tiene 20 minutos.

- Bien – contestaron al unisonó.

Harry solo se sirvió un plato de fruta junto a un pan tostado y por supuesto no podía faltar el zumo de calabaza. En cambio Ron se sirvió 2 panes, unas quesadillas, sándwich, y comía como si no hubiera mañana.

-Entonces John Folsen – hablando con la boca llena – atrapo la snitch

-RONALD, deja de hablar con la boca llena- lo regaño Hermione – das asco

-Yo también te quiero- le respondió como si no la hubiera oído.

Esto hiso que las mejillas de la chica se pusieran rojas.

Después de terminar de desayunar el día transcurrió normal como cualquier otra a primera hora tuvieron Transformaciones junto con Ravenclaw, seguido de DCAO, encantamientos, ahora tenían pociones junto con la casa de Slythering, el trío de oro junto con Ginny se pusieron en marcha hacia las mazmorras para su clase pociones y aunque a los de Gryffindor ya no les bajaban tantos puntos por ya no estar el profesor Snape seguía siendo la clase más aburrida claro después de Historia de la Magia, y más aún si tenías que compartir con tú casa enemiga.

-Bien chicos – saludo el profesor Horace Slugurn mientras entraba en el salón – el día de hoy prepararemos la poción para poder ser invisible. Los 5 primeros en terminar serán recompensados con 10 puntos cada uno.

La primera en terminar fue Hermione y hubiera sido Harry pero como todos sabemos él ya no tiene el libro del Príncipe.

-La clase término Gryffindor obtiene 30 y Slythering 20- ya pueden ir a su siguiente clase

Cuando el profesor se marcho Luna apareció donde le entrego un reporte sobre la poción Amortentia que tenía pendiente. Solo quedaba Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Draco ya acomodando sus cosas para la siguiente clase.

-Hola amigos – saludo la rubia con su sonrisa de siempre

-Hola- saludo su amiga pelirroja.

Pero en ese momento se escucho un estrepitoso ruido donde al parecer Ron había tropezado con unas platas altamente peligrosas ocasionado una gran explosión que envolvió a los 6 en un gran humo negro rojizo donde eran arrastrados a un lugar.

-¿Dónde estamos? – pregunto Harry

-No lo se – contestó Ron – jamás había venido a este lugar

-Esperén creo que ya sé donde estamos – anunció Hermione – estamos en el mundo Muggle

-¿QUE?- gritaron todos al mismo tiempo

-Weasly, todo es tú culpa – reclamó Malfoy

-Mejor cállate Malfoy - respondió Ron mientras levantaba su puño

-Ya paren los 2 – intervino Harry

-Mejor ay que encontrar una forma de poder regresar al mundo mágico, solo necesitamos ir a la estación de King Cross- propuso Ginny.

-Pero Ginny – intervino Luna – Recuerda que el tren solo parte en Septiembre y Diciembre

-Es cierto- dijo Ginny -¿Entonces qué podemos hacer?

Después de un rato de pensar encontraron una carta que al parecer hiba dirigido a ellos

_Queridos niños_

_Si están leyendo está carta es porque han sido los afortunados o desafortunados que llegaron al mundo Muggle ya haya sido por un hechizo o poción mal hecha, bien el objetivo de este proyecto es adaptarse con la costumbres muggles y que no somos superiores a ellos hasta que cada uno de ustedes logre este objetivo ninguno podrá regresar al mundo mágico._

_Les deseo mucha Suerte_

_Atte: un amigo _

_-Creo que tú – señalando al rubio – serás nuestro único problema para volver_


	2. Chapter 2

**Atrapados en el Mundo Muggle**

Capitulo 1: personajes

Han pasado varios meses desde la derrota del Señor Tenebroso.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville y Draco regresaron a Hogwarts, ahora estudian en el mis curso que Ginny y Luna.

Harry y Ginny volvieron a hacer novios después de que el ojiverde le contará todo sobre los horrocruxes y los problemas que tuvo que pasar al principio.

Ron y Hermione hablaron sobre el beso sucedido en media guerra y se confesaron que ambos estaban enamorados del otro, desde ese momento su relación empezó siendo una de las parejas más hermosas de todo el colegio, aclarando que todavía tenían sus típicas peleas.

Neville y Luna habían tenido una relación de 5 meses (N.A. no me maten por hacer que ello hayan terminado) la cual decidieron terminar debido a que el amor que sentían solo era fraternal y decidieron seguir siendo amigos como siempre debieron ser.

Draco seguía odiando a las sangre sucia, traidores a la sangre y era verdad que con Potter ya no se molestaban pero su plática no pasaba de un "hola"

Capitulo: un día ¿normal?

Era un Lunes por la mañana todos los alumnos de Hogwarts seguían en sus dormitorios a excepción de una castaña que había despertado hace media hora donde ya no pudo volver a dormir así que mejor se decidió a leer algo de lectura" ligera" mientras esperaba a sus amigos y obvio para ir a desayunar al Gran Comedor.

Ya habían pasado 45 minutos desde que Hermione se había despertado y como se dio cuenta que ninguno bajaba decidió ir ella sola cuando en es momento apareció una pelirroja.

-Buenos días Herms – saludo Ginny asustando a la castaña

-Ginny buenos días me asustaste – mientras dejaba su libro y se paraba del sillón para ir con su amiga.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto la pelirroja- no deberías estar en el Gran Comedor desayunando

-Sí pero los estaba esperando

- Bueno ya no tienes que esperar más, hay que irnos.

-Pero ¿Harry y Ron?, no debemos esperarlos – insistió la castaña

-Nah!, si los esperamos es seguro que no lleguemos a desayunar – menciono la ojimiel – así que andando.

Las dos muchachas salieron por el retrato de la Dama Gorda mientras hablaban sobre cualquier cosa. Al entrar al Gran Comedor vieron que las 4 mesas estaban casi vacías y eso solo podía significar que ya era demasiado tarde.

*5 minutos más tarde*

Hermione y Ginny terminaron de desayunar al igual que Luna y Neville.

-Hasta que se decidieron aparecer- reclamo Ginny a los recién llegados

-Lo sentimos nos quedamos dormidos

-Ja, lo creo de ti más no de Harry – dijo la pequeña pelirroja

-Bueno ya dejen de pelear y desayunen rápido – ordeno la castaña – solo tiene 20 minutos.

- Bien – contestaron al unisonó.

Harry solo se sirvió un plato de fruta junto a un pan tostado y por supuesto no podía faltar el zumo de calabaza. En cambio Ron se sirvió 2 panes, unas quesadillas, sándwich, y comía como si no hubiera mañana.

-Entonces John Folsen – hablando con la boca llena – atrapo la snitch

-RONALD, deja de hablar con la boca llena- lo regaño Hermione – das asco

-Yo también te quiero- le respondió como si no la hubiera oído.

Esto hiso que las mejillas de la chica se pusieran rojas.

Después de terminar de desayunar el día transcurrió normal como cualquier otra a primera hora tuvieron Transformaciones junto con Ravenclaw, seguido de DCAO, encantamientos, ahora tenían pociones junto con la casa de Slythering, el trío de oro junto con Ginny se pusieron en marcha hacia las mazmorras para su clase pociones y aunque a los de Gryffindor ya no les bajaban tantos puntos por ya no estar el profesor Snape seguía siendo la clase más aburrida claro después de Historia de la Magia, y más aún si tenías que compartir con tú casa enemiga.

-Bien chicos – saludo el profesor Horace Slugurn mientras entraba en el salón – el día de hoy prepararemos la poción para poder ser invisible. Los 5 primeros en terminar serán recompensados con 10 puntos cada uno.

La primera en terminar fue Hermione y hubiera sido Harry pero como todos sabemos él ya no tiene el libro del Príncipe.

-La clase término Gryffindor obtiene 30 y Slythering 20- ya pueden ir a su siguiente clase

Cuando el profesor se marcho Luna apareció donde le entrego un reporte sobre la poción Amortentia que tenía pendiente. Solo quedaba Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Draco ya acomodando sus cosas para la siguiente clase.

-Hola amigos – saludo la rubia con su sonrisa de siempre

-Hola- saludo su amiga pelirroja.

Pero en ese momento se escucho un estrepitoso ruido donde al parecer Ron había tropezado con unas platas altamente peligrosas ocasionado una gran explosión que envolvió a los 6 en un gran humo negro rojizo donde eran arrastrados a un lugar.

-¿Dónde estamos? – pregunto Harry

-No lo se – contestó Ron – jamás había venido a este lugar

-Esperén creo que ya sé donde estamos – anunció Hermione – estamos en el mundo Muggle

-¿QUE?- gritaron todos al mismo tiempo

-Weasly, todo es tú culpa – reclamó Malfoy

-Mejor cállate Malfoy - respondió Ron mientras levantaba su puño

-Ya paren los 2 – intervino Harry

-Mejor ay que encontrar una forma de poder regresar al mundo mágico, solo necesitamos ir a la estación de King Cross- propuso Ginny.

-Pero Ginny – intervino Luna – Recuerda que el tren solo parte en Septiembre y Diciembre

-Es cierto- dijo Ginny -¿Entonces qué podemos hacer?

Después de un rato de pensar encontraron una carta que al parecer hiba dirigido a ellos

_Queridos niños_

_Si están leyendo está carta es porque han sido los afortunados o desafortunados que llegaron al mundo Muggle ya haya sido por un hechizo o poción mal hecha, bien el objetivo de este proyecto es adaptarse con la costumbres muggles y que no somos superiores a ellos hasta que cada uno de ustedes logre este objetivo ninguno podrá regresar al mundo mágico._

_Les deseo mucha Suerte_

_Atte: un amigo _

_-Creo que tú – señalando al rubio – serás nuestro único problema para volver_


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

-Pues para mí no es del todo grato estar con todos ustedes – dijo el rubio señalando a todos los presentes.

-¿Bueno qué es lo primero que debemos hacer? – pregunto Ron donde cogía la mano de su novia.

En ese momento pasaron unas muchachas de no más de 15 años criticando el atuendo de los 6 chavos presentes ya que llevaban unas túnicas.

-Creo que lo prudente sería buscar un lugar donde dormir – respondió la pelirroja y cambiarnos por ropa algo más Muggle.

-Estoy de acuerdo – dijo Luna – pero necesitamos dinero Muggle – añadió.

Todos los individuos voltearon a ver a Harry y Hermione.

-Yo tengo muy poco – respondió el moreno interpretando las miradas de los otros-

-Yo si tengo el suficiente – dijo la castaña.

Los 6 chicos después de tanto caminar llegaron a un hotel llamado "Paraíso", no era muy lujoso pero era justo lo que necesitaban. La puerta era de cristal con letra de oro donde venía el nombre del hotel, un portero abría la puerta haciendo una reverencia y diciendo "bienvenidos" a cada persona que entraba, bajando unos escalones se hallaba una pequeña fuente de piedra donde 2 pequeños angelitos bailaban alrededor de esta.

-¿Se les ofrece lago? – pregunto una Señora entre 30 y 35 años con peo negro a los hombros y ojos verdes

-Si – contesto Hermione – quisiéramos 2 habitaciones por favor.

-Muy bien ¿cuánto sería su estadía? – pregunto mientras escribía en la computadora.

- No lo sabemos

- Ok, aquí tienen sus llaves – entregando una tarjetas – son las 315 y 316 que disfruten su visita.

-Muchas gracias le dijo Hermione.

-¿y bien? – pregunto Draco con arrogancia

-Renté 2 habitaciones son la 315 y 316, nos quedaremos chicos en una y las chicas en otras.

-Yo no pienso quedarme con la cara rajada de Potter y la comadreja de Weasly – menciono el rubio con superioridad.

-No pienses que nosotros estamos muy contentos – contraataco el pelirrojo – si quieres puedes dormir aquí en el sillón – señalando – por Harry y por mí no habrá ningún problema.

-Ya basta – intervino Ginny antes de que esa discusión se saliera de control.

- Ginny tiene razón – concordó Luna

=EN LA HABITACIÓN=

La habitación de las chicas consistía con 2 camas en donde enfrente se podía observar una tele de plasma entre las 2 camas había una mesita con un teléfono y una lámpara de lectura y un recipiente lleno de dulces, la habitación tenía un gran balcón con unos sillones donde podía verse el Londres Muggle, y por último el baño que estaba repleto de varios perfumes y jabones que hacía que su olor se impregnara en toda la habitación.

-¿Y qué es lo primero que hacemos? – pregunto Hermione.

-Con este calor yo deseo ir a nadar (N.A. imaginemos que hace calor en Londres) – respondió la pequeña Weasly sentándose en la cama.

-Bueno para eso necesitaremos trajes de baño además debemos comprar ropa Muggle – añadio la castaña - ¿porqué no les avisamos a los chicos que iremos de compras?

- Me parece bien – dijo Ginny

-A mi igual


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 3

-Pues para mí no es del todo grato estar con todos ustedes – dijo el rubio señalando a todos los presentes.

-¿Bueno qué es lo primero que debemos hacer? – pregunto Ron donde cogía la mano de su novia.

En ese momento pasaron unas muchachas de no más de 15 años criticando el atuendo de los 6 chavos presentes ya que llevaban unas túnicas.

-Creo que lo prudente sería buscar un lugar donde dormir – respondió la pelirroja y cambiarnos por ropa algo más Muggle.

-Estoy de acuerdo – dijo Luna – pero necesitamos dinero Muggle – añadió.

Todos los individuos voltearon a ver a Harry y Hermione.

-Yo tengo muy poco – respondió el moreno interpretando las miradas de los otros-

-Yo si tengo el suficiente – dijo la castaña.

Los 6 chicos después de tanto caminar llegaron a un hotel llamado "Paraíso", no era muy lujoso pero era justo lo que necesitaban. La puerta era de cristal con letra de oro donde venía el nombre del hotel, un portero abría la puerta haciendo una reverencia y diciendo "bienvenidos" a cada persona que entraba, bajando unos escalones se hallaba una pequeña fuente de piedra donde 2 pequeños angelitos bailaban alrededor de esta.

-¿Se les ofrece lago? – pregunto una Señora entre 30 y 35 años con peo negro a los hombros y ojos verdes

-Si – contesto Hermione – quisiéramos 2 habitaciones por favor.

-Muy bien ¿cuánto sería su estadía? – pregunto mientras escribía en la computadora.

- No lo sabemos

- Ok, aquí tienen sus llaves – entregando una tarjetas – son las 315 y 316 que disfruten su visita.

-Muchas gracias le dijo Hermione.

-¿y bien? – pregunto Draco con arrogancia

-Renté 2 habitaciones son la 315 y 316, nos quedaremos chicos en una y las chicas en otras.

-Yo no pienso quedarme con la cara rajada de Potter y la comadreja de Weasly – menciono el rubio con superioridad.

-No pienses que nosotros estamos muy contentos – contraataco el pelirrojo – si quieres puedes dormir aquí en el sillón – señalando – por Harry y por mí no habrá ningún problema.

-Ya basta – intervino Ginny antes de que esa discusión se saliera de control.

- Ginny tiene razón – concordó Luna

=EN LA HABITACIÓN=

La habitación de las chicas consistía con 2 camas en donde enfrente se podía observar una tele de plasma entre las 2 camas había una mesita con un teléfono y una lámpara de lectura y un recipiente lleno de dulces, la habitación tenía un gran balcón con unos sillones donde podía verse el Londres Muggle, y por último el baño que estaba repleto de varios perfumes y jabones que hacía que su olor se impregnara en toda la habitación.

-¿Y qué es lo primero que hacemos? – pregunto Hermione.

-Con este calor yo deseo ir a nadar (N.A. imaginemos que hace calor en Londres) – respondió la pequeña Weasly sentándose en la cama.

-Bueno para eso necesitaremos trajes de baño además debemos comprar ropa Muggle – añadio la castaña - ¿porqué no les avisamos a los chicos que iremos de compras?

- Me parece bien – dijo Ginny

-A mi igual


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 4

En la mañana siguiente

Las chicas le preguntaron a los muchachos que debían ir de compras y que ellos debían acompañarlos al principio estos se negaron pero después de darse cuenta que necesitaban ropa acudieron a un día de compras.

Lo primero que hicieron fue desayunar en el restaurante del hotel donde comieron un buffet donde se sirvieron unos chilaquiles acompañados de jugo de naranja con el cual Ron y Draco estaban fascinados por tan deliciosa comida y rara a la vez.

En la hora de compras fueron a OUTLET MALL puesto que era de los mejores centros comerciales en Londres, este contaba con 3 pisos en la entrada empezaba con el área de comida frente a unas escaleras eléctricas. La plaza por el momento estaba casi vacía ya que era algo temprano para que hubiera gente a esas horas.

-A ¿dónde vamos primero? – pregunto el oji verde

-Voto por ir viendo las tiendas y si nos interesa algo entremos – aporto la pelirroja

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo antes esto. Así se dirigieron a caminar por la plaza las 2 parejas iban adelante agarrados de la mano y una veces dándose besitos, Luna iba dando saltitos como si no importará nada pero en un instante se dio cuenta que el rubio se quedaba atrás.

-Vamos Draco – dijo Luna con su mirada soñadora – no estamos retrasando

Él solo llego a asentir

Fueron a varias tiendas donde compraron de todo un poco incluso zapatos en donde los hombres debían cargar las bolsas de ellas.

Casi al final las chicas junto a los chicos fueron a comprar los trajes de baño.

Ginny compró uno completamente negro donde se amarraba por el cuello comprando pulseras y accesorios que combinaban a la perfección con su Bikini.

El de Hermione era una de rayas de todo tipo de rosas con un listón por el medio.

Por último estaba el de Luna tenía rayas grises con blanco donde llevaban unos listones rojos para amarrarlo por la espada.

Los chicos al verlos se quedaron con la boca abierta donde era probable que entraran moscas en ellas.

Antes de ir al área de comer la rubia diviso una tienda de animalitos y sin pensárselo 2 veces entro los demás se dieron cuenta de esto y la siguieron Lovegood se veía realmente emocionada por ver a tan adorable animal y aunque su padre le había contado de tan preciosos animales no podía creer que de verdad fueran tan tiernos, y esta vez no podrían llamarla loca porque sabía a ciencia cierta que otros magos también conocían a estos seres.

Después fueron a un Starbucks

-Harry ¿qué es esto de Starbucks? – preguntó la pequeña Weasly

-Oh!, bueno son tipo de bebidas muy conocidas en el mundo Muggle – respondió su novio dándole un beso en la frente.

- pues en ese caso hay que pedir unas cervezas de mantequilla – añadió Ron

-No, Ron aquí no venden cervezas – le respondió su novia mientras a acariciaba el brazo de este.

-Si serás estúpido Weasly – dijo Draco con su tono arrogante

El pelirrojo solo lo miro con cara de 'me vales lo que digas'.

-¿Y qué venden en este exótico lugar? – Pregunto Luna con su tono soñador y mirada pérdida.

-Son cafés – le respondió Harry.

Harry pidió un moka chino con vainilla, Hermione un te chai, Ronald no sabía que pedir así que la castaña le pidió un chocolate junto con un pay de queso por último Draco y Luna pidieron un Frapuchino de caramelo y vainilla respectivamente.

-Esto de verdad está muy bueno – dijo el rubio donde al parecer sus ojos brillaban -Eh? – preguntaron todos al unisonó sorprendidos.

-¿Qué?, acaso no me puede gustar una bebida

-Pues sí, pero te brillaban hasta los ojos además que es raro que a ti un Malfoy le guste algo Muggle – le respondió la rubia.

- La verdad debo admitir que los muggles son buenos para la comida – sonrió Malfoy

Las mejillas de Luna enrojecieron

-Por una vez estoy de acuerdo con el hurón – dijo entre risas el ojiazul.

Fue así como después de estar casi todo el día de compras donde decidieron que era hora de regresar al hotel en donde tomaron un bus para regresar.

**GRACIAS POR LEERME**


	6. LA FIESTA

CAPITULO 6: nuevos amigos

En la mañana los rayos del Sol traspasaron las ventanas de la habitación de las chicas.

-Buenos días – saludo la castaña

-Good morning – saludo la pelirroja con demasiado entusiasmo – creo que sería bueno que nos vayamos poniendo nuestro traje de baño para que este día si podamos ir a nadar.

-Estoy de acuerdo, ¿Luna? – pregunto la castaña por su amiga que se veía más distraída de lo normal.

-Ah! Si – respondió distraída.

-Amiga ¿Qué te pasa? – le pregunto la pequeña Weasly.

La rubia se levanto de la cama para dirigirse hacia la ventana y admirar el hotel – Lo que pasa es que – callo un momento – Ayer Malfoy me beso.

El cuarto quedo en completo silencio.

-¿QUÉ? – Grito Hermione interrumpiendo el silencio - ¿Por qué?

- No los se simplemente sucedió.

-¿pero te gusto? – pregunto Ginny con curiosidad y un toque de picardía.

-No estoy segura – volteando a ver a sus 2 amigas – estoy confundida.

No te preocupes nosotras te ayudaremos – le alentó la pelirroja mientras se paraba hacia su amiga y darles ánimos.

Después de que los 6 chicos desayunaran fueron directo a la alberca.

Las chicas se pusieron sus bikinis que se habían comprado el día anterior dejando ver el buen cuerpo de cada una de ellas. A los chicos podía verse su espalda ancha con unos pequeños músculos pero marcados.

Herms y Ginn se acostaron en una silla para "asolearse" , y la castaña no podía faltarle un buen libro.

Todos los demás se metieron al agua.

Durante el rato que estuvieron en el agua donde la castaña y pelirroja también ya se habían metido al agua.

Tres chicas muy bonitas de las típicas "soy mucho mejor que todos". Una de ellas que era rubia le coqueteaba a Harry la pelirroja al percatarse de este suceso y obviamente por su carácter Weasly que cuando se enojaba se parecía demasiado a su madre de lo cual era demasiado atemorizante, y así la pequeña Weasly a decirle una cuantas cosas a esa chica que estaba coqueteando con SU Harry.

-¿Qué crees que haces? – pregunto Ginny acercándosele a la tipa esa y con voz amenazadora.

- ¿Y tú quien eres? – pregunto la chica cuyo nombre era Heather

- Soy su novia – le contesto enojada

-Tú su novia – dijo irónicamente la rubia – jajá no me hagas reír como alguien tan guapo puede andar como alguien como tú – señalando todo su cuerpo-

Ginny no soporto que la insultarán se esa forma y de un toque de ira que le dio sin previo aviso tomo a Heather del cabello, ella no se dejó y también la tomo, y así las 2 chicas terminaron rodando por el piso con el cabello todo desordenado y con algunos rasguños.

Mientras tanto Hermione y Luna reían por la actitud de su amiga, pero de un momento a otro 2 chicas pelinegras y ojo azules se acercaron al rubio y pelirrojo donde también estuvieron coqueteándoles a estos 2. Al parecer las 3 eran amigas y se podía ver que la rubia era la líder.

En cuanto la castaña se percato de que a su novio también le coqueteaban inmediatamente paro de reírse y hablar con esa tipa que el pelirrojo le pertenecía a ella y el mismo evento sucedió que con Ginny.

Por otro lado en donde también hacían lo mismo con Malfoy y en donde Luna sentía unos celos incontrolables que ni en sus días de noviazgo con Neville había sentido, pero ella no era nada de él así que él podía estar con cualquiera que se le diera la gana. Lo bueno fue que el chico a pesar que la chica era muy hermosa él no le prestaba la mas mínima atención ella podía pensar de porque se trataba de una simple Muggle.

Después de tanta pelea en donde ninguna de las chicas de rendía para ver quien se quedaba con le moreno y pelirrojo llegaron 2 chicas y 1 chico más a detener cierta pelea.

-Ya es suficiente – intervino el chico

-Tú mejor ni te metas – dijo un chico de piel morena que estaba con Luna

Después de otra larga discusión los chicos que estaban molestando se largaron

-Al fin se fueron –dijo Harry – gracias por su ayuda.

-No hay de que – dijo modestamente – mi nombre es Derek, Derek era un chico de pelo largo color café con ojos del mismo color.

-Mi nombre es Mía – ella era algo baja con su pelo color café claro lleno de rulos buen cuerpo y ojos verdes azulados.

-Yo soy Grace, mucho gusto – Su pelo era color dorado cortado en capas y unos ojos verdes profundos.

-Es un gusto – dijo el azabache – yo soy Harry, ella es Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Luna y Draco.

-Y ¿quiénes eran ellos? – pregunto la pequeña Weasly

-Son mmmhh, unos compañeros – respondió Grace – para nuestra desgracia.

Los 9 se hicieron muy buenos amigos

-Oigan este sábado estamos organizando un campamento – comento Mía – y nos preguntábamos si querían venir.

-¿Campamento? – preguntaron curiosos Luna, Ginny, Ron y Draco, este ultimo con desinterés.

-Sí, es cuando viajas fuera de la ciudad y duermes al aire libre.

-A mi me encantaría – dijo Hermione.

-Si sería bueno ir, así conoceremos las formas en como se divierten lo muggles – dijo Ginny.

- Los qué? –pregunto algo confundida Grace.

-Nada, nada –la castaña le dio un codazo a su amiga pelirroja junto con una mirada que indicaba que cerrara la boca.

-Entonces nos vemos el Sábado.

**Perdón por tardar en actualizar.**


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 6: nuevos amigos

En la mañana los rayos del Sol traspasaron las ventanas de la habitación de las chicas.

-Buenos días – saludo la castaña

-Good morning – saludo la pelirroja con demasiado entusiasmo – creo que sería bueno que nos vayamos poniendo nuestro traje de baño para que este día si podamos ir a nadar.

-Estoy de acuerdo, ¿Luna? – pregunto la castaña por su amiga que se veía más distraída de lo normal.

-Ah! Si – respondió distraída.

-Amiga ¿Qué te pasa? – le pregunto la pequeña Weasly.

La rubia se levanto de la cama para dirigirse hacia la ventana y admirar el hotel – Lo que pasa es que – callo un momento – Ayer Malfoy me beso.

El cuarto quedo en completo silencio.

-¿QUÉ? – Grito Hermione interrumpiendo el silencio - ¿Por qué?

- No los se simplemente sucedió.

-¿pero te gusto? – pregunto Ginny con curiosidad y un toque de picardía.

-No estoy segura – volteando a ver a sus 2 amigas – estoy confundida.

No te preocupes nosotras te ayudaremos – le alentó la pelirroja mientras se paraba hacia su amiga y darles ánimos.

Después de que los 6 chicos desayunaran fueron directo a la alberca.

Las chicas se pusieron sus bikinis que se habían comprado el día anterior dejando ver el buen cuerpo de cada una de ellas. A los chicos podía verse su espalda ancha con unos pequeños músculos pero marcados.

Herms y Ginn se acostaron en una silla para "asolearse" , y la castaña no podía faltarle un buen libro.

Todos los demás se metieron al agua.

Durante el rato que estuvieron en el agua donde la castaña y pelirroja también ya se habían metido al agua.

Tres chicas muy bonitas de las típicas "soy mucho mejor que todos". Una de ellas que era rubia le coqueteaba a Harry la pelirroja al percatarse de este suceso y obviamente por su carácter Weasly que cuando se enojaba se parecía demasiado a su madre de lo cual era demasiado atemorizante, y así la pequeña Weasly a decirle una cuantas cosas a esa chica que estaba coqueteando con SU Harry.

-¿Qué crees que haces? – pregunto Ginny acercándosele a la tipa esa y con voz amenazadora.

- ¿Y tú quien eres? – pregunto la chica cuyo nombre era Heather

- Soy su novia – le contesto enojada

-Tú su novia – dijo irónicamente la rubia – jajá no me hagas reír como alguien tan guapo puede andar como alguien como tú – señalando todo su cuerpo-

Ginny no soporto que la insultarán se esa forma y de un toque de ira que le dio sin previo aviso tomo a Heather del cabello, ella no se dejó y también la tomo, y así las 2 chicas terminaron rodando por el piso con el cabello todo desordenado y con algunos rasguños.

Mientras tanto Hermione y Luna reían por la actitud de su amiga, pero de un momento a otro 2 chicas pelinegras y ojo azules se acercaron al rubio y pelirrojo donde también estuvieron coqueteándoles a estos 2. Al parecer las 3 eran amigas y se podía ver que la rubia era la líder.

En cuanto la castaña se percato de que a su novio también le coqueteaban inmediatamente paro de reírse y hablar con esa tipa que el pelirrojo le pertenecía a ella y el mismo evento sucedió que con Ginny.

Por otro lado en donde también hacían lo mismo con Malfoy y en donde Luna sentía unos celos incontrolables que ni en sus días de noviazgo con Neville había sentido, pero ella no era nada de él así que él podía estar con cualquiera que se le diera la gana. Lo bueno fue que el chico a pesar que la chica era muy hermosa él no le prestaba la mas mínima atención ella podía pensar de porque se trataba de una simple Muggle.

Después de tanta pelea en donde ninguna de las chicas de rendía para ver quien se quedaba con le moreno y pelirrojo llegaron 2 chicas y 1 chico más a detener cierta pelea.

-Ya es suficiente – intervino el chico

-Tú mejor ni te metas – dijo un chico de piel morena que estaba con Luna

Después de otra larga discusión los chicos que estaban molestando se largaron

-Al fin se fueron –dijo Harry – gracias por su ayuda.

-No hay de que – dijo modestamente – mi nombre es Derek, Derek era un chico de pelo largo color café con ojos del mismo color.

-Mi nombre es Mía – ella era algo baja con su pelo color café claro lleno de rulos buen cuerpo y ojos verdes azulados.

-Yo soy Grace, mucho gusto – Su pelo era color dorado cortado en capas y unos ojos verdes profundos.

-Es un gusto – dijo el azabache – yo soy Harry, ella es Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Luna y Draco.

-Y ¿quiénes eran ellos? – pregunto la pequeña Weasly

-Son mmmhh, unos compañeros – respondió Grace – para nuestra desgracia.

Los 9 se hicieron muy buenos amigos

-Oigan este sábado estamos organizando un campamento – comento Mía – y nos preguntábamos si querían venir.

-¿Campamento? – preguntaron curiosos Luna, Ginny, Ron y Draco, este ultimo con desinterés.

-Sí, es cuando viajas fuera de la ciudad y duermes al aire libre.

-A mi me encantaría – dijo Hermione.

-Si sería bueno ir, así conoceremos las formas en como se divierten lo muggles – dijo Ginny.

- Los qué? –pregunto algo confundida Grace.

-Nada, nada –la castaña le dio un codazo a su amiga pelirroja junto con una mirada que indicaba que cerrara la boca.

-Entonces nos vemos el Sábado.

**Perdón por tardar en actualizar.**


End file.
